First Meeting
by vironica nightshadow
Summary: Damen and Ever first meet in France. When she is the 16 year-old servant known as Evaline. Dont like the story plot dot read it.


**This book, I thought, was amazing. I hope you all like this version. Though I know it will never be as good as Alyson Noel wrote is my version of what happened when Damen and Ever met for the very first time back in Paris,France in 1608 when Ever was a 16 year-old servent known as Evaline. I know they were most likely speaking French but I am writing it in English. Sorry for any errors. If you havent read 'Evermore' or 'Blue Moon' by Aylson Noel, I suggest you do. There are a ton of more books but 'Evermore' starts the series off and 'Blue Moon' has this scene in it. Its a really good series.  
_**

**Damen's Point of View**

"Oh Damen its so nice that you made it." Vincent said with his wife tagging along, She kissed both of my cheeks and hugged me which of course I returned. "Where is Drina?"

I chose not to respond to that question and he didnt push me. It would only start a scandal. He knew something was wrong but said nothing.

Drina is my ex-wife. She is very beautiful but you know when you just seem to fall out of love? I wasnt even sure if I had been in love from the beginning. I think I loved her as a friend and didnt want to lose her. I knew she loved me but I wasnt sure what she would do if I said I didnt feel that way torward her so we married and things were going fine but I didnt like who I was with her.

Who she encoraged me to be. She wanted me to be cruel. The worst part of myself. You know when you feel inpower and its the best thing in the world. Or at least thats what you think. After awhile you start to wonder what would happen if you changed you selfish ways. Being in power will get boring after sometime. You think about being normal. Or as normal as you can get when your an immortal.

What I felt torwards Drina was love but not the type of love she wanted but she just didnt notice it. I wasnt inlove with her. It was friendly love but also lust. As I mentioned before she is very beautiful. She has unique,flaming red hair and bright green eyes to go along with it. Soft, pale pink lips. Silky, touchable skin. If you were a man you would be an imbeclie to not want her.

I had met her when we were younger. About 14. We were wards of a church because they thought we had the devil inside of us. We were abused by the priests many times. I would help Drina mend her wounds and she with mine. I grew to love her just as she did me, it was a miracle but the thing with miracles is that they dont last. The Black Plague hit and killed off many people around us. Drina and I watched as the other wards died slow and painful deaths.

It wasnt until Drina became ill that I finally did something. I returned to my fathers lab where he had created a juice that was to shield those who drank it from diease and death. I added the last herb that was needed to finish it. I drank some and gave some to Drina. She recovered. Months past and the priest caught the plague. I had given the juice to others. Once the priest died wards were free. I walked out of the church and started to hunt the ones who had killed my parents, with Drina faithfully by my side.

After hunted the men to their deaths, Drina and I married. I finally told her where my feelings for her stood and where they would stay no matter what. Of course she was very upset. I had never seen her so broken or vunerable but I couldnt stay in a relationship where there was no love other then friendly love.

I stood around after Vincent and his wife went to say 'hello' to others. I watched others and listened in on drama. Until one certain aura caught my attention. I looked up to see a young girl, about 15 or 16, running around looking flustered. She calm down and started to serve guest appetizers. She was exquisite but her beauty was being wasted. Her hair was blond but hidden under a cap. I could see long strands of it threatening to come out. She felt someone staring and looked around until she met my eyes. She had large blue eyes and pale skin. I took in all of her. She had raggy clothing on but I could still see her petite figure. My eye trailed back up her body and I gave her a half smile. He eyes seemed to widen more if possible and she turned away. I didnt want to but she gave me no choice. I read her thoughts.

_'Dont even go there. He is from the upper class. His jacket buttons must be more then I'll make in a year.' _Was Vincent paying her this little? I continued reading. _'Besides you have work to finish. And you have to go to town tomarrow...'_ Her thoughts were rambling about little chores she would have to do later.

I would have to ask about her though I am sure that Vincent wouldnt know much seeing as she is just a servant. I got the directions of where she would be at tommarrow. Would she remember me? I dont know but I had to find out.

"So Damen where is Drina?" Said a man that I recognized but never really bothered to learn her name. That caught the girl's attention.

"Drina is in Hungary. We have went our separete ways." I said making sure the girl heard it loud and clear.

She served for a little longer before her time was up and headed off to bed. I followed her as she ran through the rain to the servant's entrance. I knew I would see her soon but not as soon as I was hoping for.

I already missed her. The sound of her mental voice was soft but clear. I missed it. I didnt think it was possible but I had already fallen inlove with her. I was completely and irreversibly inlove with her. Nothing would change that. No one. Would she accept me or turn away from me? Love at first sight.

Would I cause her trouble? With her employers? It was frowned upon to fratronize with someone out of your class. I didnt care if my status was jeprondized but hers on the other hand...

She would make that choice. I would give her anything she wanted. If she wanted me next to her I would give her that. If she wanted me to leave...well then I guess I would have to leave but I would always wait for her to call me back.

I walked back to the dinner party. Vincent gave me a warm smile and pointed me torwards the chambers where I would be staying. Then I caught on to a converstation.

"Did you see that man that was staring at Evaline?"

"Yes, you dont think he is smitten with her do you? She is just lucky that Vincent or one of the many other high classmen didnt see it because she would be in a worlds of trouble."

'So her name was Evaline.' I thought as I felt a tingle go through me knowing that I had learned something new about this mysterious girl named Evaline. Of course I was going to find out more soon... I hope.

**Like it? Review!**


End file.
